Love at Second Sight
by lovedoves
Summary: Josie is editor @CST, never went undercover, but met Sam @SouthGlen. Follow them as they fall in love...
1. First Meeting

Josie's car pulled up in front of South Glen high school. "Thanx for the ride!" Aldys exclaimed, hugging Josie goodbye. Josie and Aldys' parents have been friends ever since Aldys was a toddler and Josie was in elementary school (Aldys is now 18, Josie 25). Ever since Aldys' parents died when she was 15, Josie had taken her in-they were practically sisters, Aldys admires Josie and Josie is proud of Aldys' academic achievements, both really enjoy each other's company. Yesterday, Aldys' car broke down before they were to go out for dinner, so today Josie was driving her to school.  
  
Ten minutes later, Aldys was surprised to find Josie in the girls' bathroom. Josie smiled sheepishly, "I really had to go," and they both laughed. Aldys: Well, I'd better go, cya later! Josie: Same here.(looks at her watch) Oh no! Gus is gonna kill me if I'm late for another meeting.(then smiled, since she knew that his marriage to Anita had soften him up considerably-besides, he was all bark and no bite before that).  
  
Deep in thought, she walked straight into a man holding iced mocha, her forehead connecting with his nose-and felt a chill running down her front.  
  
Sam winced in pain as he began to rub his nose, then his eyes widen in shock as he realized that half of his drink has been dumped on the woman in front of him. Granted, Josie had not been paying attention to where she was going, but Sam was also absorbed in his problems, particularly Laura. They had broken up a month ago, but Laura is still living up to the image of a woman scorned-rants and curses, threats directly to Sam, mostly on the phone ever since she moved to New York. She really didn't care for Sam, but she is pissed at his treatment of her.  
  
Now Sam could only take little satisfaction in the fact that at least the coffee isn't hot, which would no doubt burn her skin. Uncomfortably expecting a Laura-like response (vicious, verbal bashing), he was even more shocked to hear genuine, tinkling laughter. Stunned, he looked up and encountered a beautiful young woman with blond curls and sparkling blue eyes set on a flawless skin. Partly enchanted by the creature and partly embarrassed at the situation, he somehow managed to stammer, "F-f-forgive me! I have no excuse except to say I'm really sorry." Before she could respond, he ran to the boys' bathroom and came back with a whole bunch of paper towels. He attempted to wipe off her blouse, and then realizing where his hands are, handed over the job to the woman.  
  
As soon as she realized that the liquid running down her chest is iced mocha, she found the accident truly funny. She had planned to stop buy Starbucks and get a jumpstart on her day with a cup of iced mocha, but unfortunately it happened too soon. The irony of it made her laugh, which she could see was surprising to the man. Then her thoughts were on the man-he's ruggedly handsome, not all muscly, but tall and athletic, sandy blond hair, and beautiful green eyes. Those eyes were troubled, anxiety mixed with curiosity. "I was going to get iced mocha for breakfast, but I didn't expect to wear it first," she tried to ease the man's troubled features with humor. He looked a little relieved, but his demeanor still hasn't changed. Once again realizing the time, Josie blurted out, "Oh no! I'm late!" which brought on a look of remorse on the man's face-now he looked like a crushed little boy. Unexpectedly hit with a feeling of overprotectiveness, she gave in to it and brushed a feathery kiss on his cheek. With a wide grin at his bulging eyes, she jogged out with "It's ok, really!"  
  
After a moment of staring at the door where the woman had exited, Sam shook his head at the incredulity of her earlier actions. He was touched by her beauty, her sweet personality, and most of all, the kiss that is now turning him inside out. Walking to class, he realized that he didn't even catch her name, how will he ever see her again? That thought upset him throughout his lectures. 


	2. Shakespeare and Sam's Misunderstanding

That night, Sam went to see Shakespeare's As You Like It at the new theater downtown. During the play he looked around, and was astonished to see the blonde woman up on the balcony to his right. He saw her mouth moving and realized that she was reciting the play. Amazed, he continued to stare at her as she finished the act together with the actors on stage. When the play ended, the woman stay seated with a contented sigh, closed her eyes and had a dreamy expression on her face. He was awed at the fact that the woman obviously loved the words of Shakespeare and actually took them to heart. Sam was suddenly excited to talk to her again, find out her name, and spend more time together. He rushed out to find the steps up to the balcony, his fear of heights completely forgotten as he madly climbed up to reach the blonde woman. The huge smile on his face vanished as he saw that her chair was now empty. As disappointment welled up in him, he sat down and tried to calm himself before he left the theater.  
  
Josie never saw Sam. She was so wrapped up in the actors on stage, she failed to notice anything of her surroundings. Oblivious to Sam's efforts, she had exited another staircase that would be closer to where she had parked. Smiling happily, thinking of Orlando and Rosalind's love for each other, Josie's thoughts went to the green-eyed man at Aldys' school. She concluded that he's probably a teacher, wondering what class/subject he teaches. Maybe she can ask Aldys if she has any teacher that looks like a model for Calvin Kline perfume. Josie then giggled as she recalled the look on his face when she kissed him. She didn't regret it a bit, he had sported a small crooked smile that sped up her heart.  
  
The next day was Josie's day off. Rob had called her, needing help with shopping for groceries. (Rob is 5 yrs older than Josie, a professional baseball player for the New York Yankees. On one of his flights to a game at the Dodgers stadium in LA, he had fallen in love at first sight with a stunning flight attendant Tracey. She had been a #1 fan of the Yankees, and was also infatuated with their shortstop Rob Geller. After 6 months, they were finally married and are now blessed with an adorable daughter Rosie. The 3yr old has her mother's straight blonde her, also kept short. She also acquired Tracey's gray eyes and fair skin. Rob and his young family lives in the Gellers' home, where Rob had lived before and after Josie and his parents died.)  
  
Although Rob is a wonderful father, he still needs a woman to buy food both for him and his daughter. Tracey had left for an emergency trip/flight and won't be back until the next afternoon. Since baseball season was over, Rob is home with Rosie. So on this particular day, he had sought out his sister's help with things to feed his daughter. Josie, being a loving aunt who totally adores the cute toddler immediately agrees to spend time with her brother and niece. Rob offered to pick her up, and they all headed for Albertson's.  
  
Meanwhile, Sam decided to head out for lunch. As much as he loves teaching the high schoolers, today he was completely tired from a sleepless night. He declined his fellow teacher/friend Scott Romano's invitation to join him and Ms. Knox, thinking that 3 is definitely a crowd. He was really happy for them, they seemed to be very much in love. He pushed the thought aside as he drove to the deli inside Albertson's. While eating on one of the tables, he spotted blonde curls under a baseball cap belonging to a woman in tight jeans. She was concentrating on which cereal to pick when a brown- haired man joined her with a wiggling toddler inside a cart. From then on, Sam's delicious lunch was tasteless and he felt as if he had been punched in the gut. It was confirmed that the woman was the same one that had occupied his thoughts lately. Unfortunately for him, she is already married and has a daughter that looks just like her. She and her husband had laughed together, hugged each other now and then as their daughter amused them with her antics.  
  
Sam was glad that he was still in one piece as he wearily reentered South Glen for his last class of the day. Aldys noticed his forlorn expression as he started his lectures. She wondered why her usually smiling favorite teacher looks so tired and hopeless. Most of his students were really clueless when it came to literature. When the bell rang, Aldys approached Mr. Coulson to offer him some kind of sympathy when she heard him say "I wish there's at least another person who loves Shakespeare or any written word as much as I do."  
  
Instinctively, Aldys thought how perfect Josie would be for Mr. Coulson and vice versa. From what she could tell, they are about the same age and would find lots of things in common. Plus, he's handsome and she's beautiful, hmm.  
  
"You know, Mr. Coulson," Aldys began, "I have a close friend, we're almost like sisters really, who is totally into Shakespeare. She's an editor at Chicago Sun Times and she loves reading the classics, like you." Curious about Aldys' friend, Sam asked for her age and how they became friends, though he wasn't surprised because Aldys seemed so mature for a 17 yr old. Aldys told him that the woman is Josie Geller, she's 25 and she's really kind and sweet, "not to mention beautiful," she added with a sly smile. Sam chuckled as he realized that Aldys is playing matchmaker. However, he agreed to meet Aldys' friend before school the next morning. Now Aldys just have to ask Josie to stop by and hope she'll say yes. 


	3. Aldys' Successful Matchmaking

Sam went to school twenty minutes earlier than usual after Aldys told him that Josie would meet Sam on her way to the office. While waiting for the mysterious guest, Sam pulled out Shakespeare's Love Sonnets and began reading, sitting on his chair facing the window and away from the door.  
  
Josie was eager to meet the infamous English teacher who shared her passion of the written word, especially Shakespeare and the classics. Plus, according to Aldys, the man had good looks and sincerity. When Aldys first told her about the meeting, Josie wasn't too keen on going through with it. However, she had secretly hoped to run into or catch a glimpse of the green- eyed man.  
  
Just before the two women entered Sam's classroom, Aldys had to retrieve a textbook from her locker. She motioned Josie to go ahead.  
  
A little nervous but also curious, Josie peeked in and saw an empty classroom. Then her eyes went to the front of the room where a familiar sandy blonde-haired man was engrossed in a book.  
  
Approaching softly, Josie called out shyly, "Sam Coulson?"  
  
Hearing his name uttered huskily, Sam felt goose bumps all over. He turned around slowly and was almost blinded by the vision of loveliness in front of him. The sunlight had shone through the window, making Josie's curls a perfect resemblance of a halo around her face. Her eyes were sparkling bright as she saw the very man that had been on her mind lately. Her knee- length floral blue dress showed off her curves and creamy skin.  
  
Sam was unaware of his blatant staring and opened mouth. Blinking rapidly, he blurted out, "I must be dreaming." then stood up and walked over to peer at her closer.  
  
Blushing furiously at Sam's intent gaze, she stuck out her hand with a "Hi, I'm Josie."  
  
Amazed at the coincidence, Sam made sure his ears weren't playing tricks. "You're Aldys' friend? The editor at Chicago Sun Times?"  
  
At Josie's nod, he muttered "Wow! This is unbelievable!" and clasped her hands in his enthusiastically. "You got it the first time, I'm Sam Coulson, Aldys' teacher," smiling broadly.  
  
They continued to hold on to each other's hands. Feeling as if they never wanted to let go, they kept gazing into each other's eyes wearing silly grins until Aldys burst into the room and broke the connection.  
  
"Wonderful! You've met!" she exclaimed, wearing an identical grin on her face, since she had caught the looks between Sam and Josie, their attraction obvious.  
  
Unfortunately for the two adults, the rest of the English class poured in three minutes before the bell rang. Josie hugged Aldys goodbye, whispering "Thank you!" and both women giggled.  
  
Josie then turned around to address Sam, "It was so nice to meet you, but I must go to work now, and so do you" (gesturing towards the noisy classroom). With a huge smile and a wave, she flew out the door.  
  
Sam watched her leave, and then turned to Aldys, "We need to talk during break." Understanding his intent, she smiled and nodded. With renewed vigor, Sam dived into his lectures excitedly that the kids can't help but participate with some new interest.  
  
Aldys couldn't meet Sam during the first break or during lunch, the Denominators had an emergency meeting about a new competition. So after school, Sam followed Aldys out to her car.  
  
"But Mr. Coulson, I don't have my car this week, it's in the shop," Aldys commented when Sam offered to walk with her to the parking lot.  
  
"I'll give you a ride home then if you don't have anyone to do so," Sam suggested.  
  
Aldys was happy to answer him with "Actually, Josie will be picking me up in a few minutes."  
  
Hearing her name, Sam perked up "What! Josie is coming here!? Now?" He smiled sheepishly when Aldys cast a knowing look towards him. He lifted his head to glance at the street, looking for Josie's car. Aldys chuckled at Sam's impatient tapping of his foot waiting for her friend.  
  
At last, Josie's Lexus pulled up in front of student and teacher. Sam was glad she wasn't wearing sunglasses despite the blaring sun, he could gaze into their blue depths forever.  
  
Josie was happily startled to see Sam waiting with Aldys. "Hey Guys!" She flashed a 100-megawatt smile as she gazed back into the twins of sparkling emeralds on his handsome face.  
  
Leaning on the window, Sam asked "Would you let me buy you Iced Mocha, to drink this time?" he added with a playful smile.  
  
Josie grinned, "How about we meet in front of Starbucks later? Aldys and I are going to change at home, me into jeans, her into a dress."  
  
At Sam's puzzled expression, Aldys explained "I'm having an interview with Josie's formidable boss Gus for an internship."  
  
"Good Luck!" he said pleasantly. She answered "Thanx! I might need it!" At Josie's expression, she defended "Gus is sweet on Anita, but he still barks at all of us."  
  
On his way home, Sam recalled what he has seen at Albertson's. The thought of Josie's husband and daughter didn't even enter his mind until he saw the keychain picture of the little girl hanging from the Lexus' rearview mirror. He felt uncomfortable buying a drink for another man's wife, their meeting at Starbucks almost seem like a date. Uncertain, he also recalled that there were no signs of a wedding ring. Blast it! Why didn't he think to ask Aldys? Although he's sure that there's no way Aldys would set them up if Josie was married. Then what about the brown-haired man and the little girl who looked exactly like her? Well, Sam decided to follow through with their meeting. He can ask Josie whether she's available and whether he's the first man on the block to have a chance with her.  
  
They arrived at the parking lot within minutes of each other, both regarding their appearances as they make way to the front door. Sam thought Josie in jeans is as attractive as her in a dress. Her hair is no longer curled, but still soft and wavy. Josie thought Sam doesn't even come close to a portrayal of a typical high school teacher. His tall athletic body and the cleft on his chin hinted at him being a perfect model for Calvin Klein masculine colognes. He is really quite a catch, an intelligent gentlemanly hunk. The blue shirt he had worn at school had been covered with a black suede jacket, his lean black slacks had been replaced with comfortable jeans.  
  
As they silently agreed to walk up to the cashier, Sam noticed Josie's husband and daughter behind them. He became angry when he saw that her husband had obviously been having an affair. The man had his arms around a tall blonde, and they would stop for small kisses between delighted laughter. How dare the man treat Josie like that! The couple hadn't seen Josie, and the little girl was preoccupied with a gumball machine near the entrance. Sam was also disgusted at himself for having feelings for a married woman. Josie probably considered him a good friend since they're the same age and he's Aldys' teacher.  
  
Sam suddenly realized that Josie was looking at him expectantly, "What kind of coffee do you want Sam?"  
  
Before he could answer her, Josie spotted Rob, Tracey, and little Rosie. Sam was too late to prevent Josie from looking in their direction. With a grimace, he prepared himself for what was to come. Sam missed the delighted look on Josie's face at seeing her brother and his family. All he heard was a loud "Oh My God!" Then he was pulled towards where the couple and the little girl were now standing. He offered a little prayer for both Josie and himself. 


	4. The Gellers

Staggered would be too mild of a word to describe Sam's reaction as Josie hugged Rob enthusiastically. Then both blonde women laughed at Rob's attempts to feign broken ribs as a result of Josie's embrace. Suddenly aware of Sam's stare, Rob broke apart from his loved ones to greet the bewildered taller man.  
  
"Hey there, what's up!" grabbing Sam's shoulders for a manly hug.  
  
After Josie and Tracey hugged, Josie turned to both men and spoke up, "Rob, this is Sam Coulson, Aldys' English teacher."  
  
She then blushed profusely as Rob teased her, "Let me guess, he's a Shakespeare nut too?"  
  
Seeing Josie's embarrassment, Tracey glared at her beloved husband and flashed Sam a stunning smile, "Forgive my juvenile husband, I'm Tracey," then giving Josie a wink, she added "it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Sam was immensely relieved that Rob was married to Tracey and not Josie. However, as a baseball fan, he's still puzzled over the relationship between NY Yankees' shortstop Rob Geller and Josie Geller.  
  
Somehow sensing his silent question, Josie finally turned to Sam with a breathtaking smile and took charge, "Sam, this is my brother Rob Geller," (picking up Rosie in her arms), "and my adorable little niece Rosie."  
  
Sam was beyond happy. He could see that the vivacious child actually resembles her mother Tracey, although looking at Josie he felt his heart lift up as he imagined her with their own daughter. Whoa! Slow down, Sam!  
  
"May I hold her?" Sam asked Josie with a grin. Surprised yet delighted as she saw that Sam loves children, she handed over a smiling Rosie to the handsome man. Apparently Rosie is attracted to Sam's cleft chin just as her aunt was.  
  
After a lengthy discussion of baseball between the two men and a retelling of Tracey's flight trip to Josie, the two Geller siblings separated.  
  
Rob and his family headed to Toys R Us next door, Sam and Josie were ready to call it a night. Outside, once again being a gentleman, Sam offered to walk Josie to her car. Josie confessed that she had walked to the café, her apartment just a few blocks away.  
  
"I'll take you home then," Sam suggested happily.  
  
In the car, Josie was astonished to hear Sam's adventure the last few days regarding her. She understood Sam's previous strange expressions around Rob, since he thought the baseball player was her husband. Both laughed hysterically as they found the hilarious part of the stories. Josie was touched that Sam obviously holds such a high regard of her. Sam also told Josie of his attempt to catch her at the As You Like It play in the theater.  
  
They talked of Rosalind and Orlando's love, Sam was intrigued as Josie recited Rosalind's speech "No sooner had they met but they looked, no sooner looked but they loved, no sooner loved but they sighed." Sam realized that the situation mirrored his feelings for Josie, he had fallen in love with her.  
  
Josie was dazed at the loving look Sam bestowed upon her when she finished the speech. Unaware, she returned the look, which pleased Sam to the core. As they arrived at Josie's apartment, she invited him in. Sam vowed to act like a gentleman, since Josie is now very special to him.  
  
As he entered, he immediately felt at home. Her place was very welcoming, comfortable furnitures and well lit rooms. He was impressed with the collection of classic literatures on the bookshelf in the living room. It elated him that Josie held most of his favorite reading materials including Shakespeare's Love Sonnets.  
  
Josie and Sam decided to chat on her couch, finding more about each other.  
  
"Do you play any sports, Sam?" Josie was excited to learn about Sam's interests.  
  
Cautious, and still a bit hurt from his ex Laura's putdowns regarding his pastimes, he answered carefully, "I play baseball and hockey sometimes."  
  
His face broke into a huge grin mirroring Josie's as she put in, "You'll get along fantastically with Rob."  
  
"And You?" Sam half teased, hoping Josie would love sports as much as he does.  
  
With a sly grin, she answered, "I'm not as obsessed with it as Rob obviously is, but I play."  
  
Both jumped as Rob snuck his head in from the kitchen door, "Don't be so modest, sis," he laughingly added "she's got a killer arm, but she won't heed my advice and join the pros."  
  
Josie was too stunned to answer since he popped his head on top of the counter.  
  
At Josie's expression, Rob explained "Sorry sis, Toys R Us' bathroom is out of order so I drove here, still have the extra key you know," smiling sheepishly. "Well, see ya later lovers!" and cartwheeled out the the door.  
  
Both occupants of the couch blushed, then burst out laughing simultaneously.  
  
Rob appeared again, "Oh yeah Sam, can't help overhearing that you play baseball, so what about joining us this Sunday for a friendly game?" Flattered, Sam agreed. "The players aren't all pros right? Just a few friends?" then smiled at Rob's nod and disappearing act.  
  
Once again alone, Sam clasped both her hands in his and confessed, "Josie, I'm in love with you."  
  
"Really?" eyes glassy, she smiled briefly before saying, "There's something I have to tell you." 


	5. Meeting Sam's Friends

"I've never been kissed before," Josie continued, looking down at their connected hands.  
  
Once again Sam was dumbfounded at a new revelation of Josie's life. Since Sam hadn't run away from her, Josie finally looked up into his shocked green eyes.  
  
Flabbergasted, Sam finally asked, "How can a beautiful, sweet woman like you never," he trailed off, shaking his head incredulously.  
  
Josie began explaining, "I have always thought that there's one person you're meant to be kissing for the rest of your life. I have been waiting for that right person, because when I finally get kissed, I'll know. There's that moment, when we kiss, all the world around us gets all hazy and the only thing in focus is ourselves."  
  
Sam's heart was pounding fiercely and his hands began shaking as he stared deeply into the blue skies inside Josie's eyes. Knowing that she was talking about them, he reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear, then caressed her cheeks.  
  
"You're amazing, Josie Geller," Sam said huskily.  
  
She closed her eyes and he bent down to brush her smiling lips with his own. Josie was right. It was an incredible experience, a blend of sweetness, erotic sensations, and passionate embrace that stole their breath away.  
  
Her scent filled his senses, her pliant mouth moving against his, driving his pulse to madness. She let out a small moan of pleasure, dazed and overwhelmed.  
  
Even if no further words were needed to be spoken, Sam was still reeling with happiness when Josie opened her eyes, ran her fingers softly through his hair, and pronounced "I love you too Sam."  
  
He picked her up and hugged her fiercely as he rained down kisses all over her exquisite face. Josie couldn't help but laugh with delight at his response. It was the best night of their life, a night for new beginnings and happy endings.  
  
Sunday afternoon's baseball game finally came. Sam had contacted his best friends Jeremy and his wife Arlyne, excited at the prospect of introducing the love of his life to his friends and vice versa. He knew they would love Josie just as he does, since she's the complete opposite, Thank God, of his ex Laura who was stuck up and vicious.  
  
As they came down to find an empty seat on the bleachers, Jeremy and Arlyne spotted Sam near the dugout. They grinned to each other as they saw a sweet smiling beautiful blonde woman sauntered up to Sam and kissed him softly on the mouth, their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
Arlyne sighed contentedly as her husband wrapped his arms around her and commented softly, "They look just like us, sweetheart."  
  
Nodding his head, Jeremy added, "Yeah, they're totally in love with each other."  
  
Josie and Sam reluctantly released each other as the players got ready for the game. Josie waved to Rob who was standing behind the fence, and walked to the stands across the aisle from Jeremy and Arlyne. As she passed, Josie gave them a hearty "Hello!" and a welcoming smile before sitting down. By this time, the crowd was getting thicker as Rob's fans came out to watch him play even if it wasn't a professional game.  
  
Riley Matthews, another close friend of Sam's was late from his office. He could only spare a moment to change into a sweater instead of his suit jacket. At least now he looked casual instead of a hard businessman. He barely made it to the only empty seat left in the stadium, which was next to Josie.  
  
Riley couldn't believe his luck, being late actually has its rewards. The only seat available for him is right next to a gorgeous woman with sparkling eyes and beautiful smile.  
  
"Hey beautiful, this seat taken?" he flashed her a handsome smile that could stop traffic. Women could never resist his charms and dark good looks, so this one shouldn't be a problem.  
  
Josie looked up, blushing at the compliment, and being her usual cheery self, gave Riley the go ahead to occupy the seat next to her.  
  
Jeremy and Arlyne were worried about the situation. They would glance now and then to see how Josie handles another hunk who seemed very interested in her. They don't want their best friend Sam to go through another terrible relationship. To their profound relief and amusement, Josie didn't take her eyes off Sam for more than 3 seconds. She managed to be polite to Riley, although she wasn't too keen on having a conversation with him. She was very involved with the game, and more importantly Sam. Arlyne nudged her husband and both chuckled at Riley's frustrated look, his attempts to get to know her were thwarted.  
  
Riley was dumbfounded, he seemed to be losing his touch with women. He started skimming Josie's profile again as if to figure out how to get the best response from her. Amazed, he discovered that she was smitten with his best friend Sam. She has a loving look in her eyes whenever they connected with Sam's green ones. They both would break into sunny smiles that would go on forever. Riley couldn't help but laugh. She didn't even give him a second glance, but she was watching Sam raptly throughout the whole game. Riley suddenly remembered that Sam had invited him to watch the game and also so he could introduce his new girlfriend. He was happy that Sam finally got rid of the witch Laura, beautiful woman outside, but ugliest one inside. Riley thought that if the woman next to him was Sam's new girlfriend, then he would wish them happiness.  
  
Josie was startled to feel someone touching her on the arm, trying to get her attention. "Yes?" she murmured.  
  
"Are you Josie Geller?" the man next to her asked.  
  
Seeing her nod with a curious expression, he explained "I'm Riley Matthews, Sam's friend."  
  
With a dazzling smile, she shook his hand and said, "It's really nice to meet you, but how did you guess?"  
  
"I know Sam has a new girlfriend," he answered, "but I haven't talked to him much, so I didn't know what you looked like or anything." Riley then chuckled at the humorous situation as he continued, "I figured it out when you and Sam kept staring at each other as if you're the only two people in the word, (grinning wickedly) and besides, you didn't even give me the time of day."  
  
After getting a drink of water, Sam glanced up and felt a stab of jealousy. Josie was laughing and conversing with his friend Riley. As much as he liked the younger man, he couldn't help but worry at his womanizing tactics. Sam trusted Josie, but he was still afraid of a possible attraction between Riley and her.  
  
Sam and Rob's team had won the game, and the crowd was positively screaming with delight. Sam was also reassured when Josie ran down to the field and hugged him enthusiastically.  
  
They shared a quick kiss and Josie shouted, "You were wonderful Sam! I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you too sweetheart," Sam answered with another kiss, this time a bit longer.  
  
As both pulled back, Sam waved to Jeremy and Arlyne, then talked to Josie, "Hon, I want you to meet the rest of my friends."  
  
"I'd love to Sam, but let me congratulate my husband first," Josie said with a sly smile.  
  
Puzzled, Sam turned to where Josie was pointing, and chuckled when he saw her brother Rob. "Sure, don't want to get him jealous with all the attention you've given me."  
  
Thankfully, Jeremy, Arlyne, and Riley, aware of Sam's fear of heights, had come down to the field to congratulate their best friend.  
  
"That was awesome, man!" Jeremy high-fived him.  
  
"Hey Sam!" Arlyne chimed in, hugging him, "Great to see you again!"  
  
"You lucky dog!" Riley playfully punched Sam on the arm. "You've got an amazing woman there buddy!" he exclaimed half serious.  
  
"Who's she with?" Arlyne wondered out loud, watching Josie and Rob tickling each other.  
  
Sam grinned wickedly, "Oh, that's her husband." He then laughed uproariously at the incredulous expression on their faces, it was priceless. Giving them a moment to compose themselves, Sam proceeds to tell them about his previous misassumption.  
  
Meanwhile, Josie didn't notice the three friends who were listening to Sam, she was too busy trying to sneak behind him. She wrapped her arms around his midriff and said, "I miss you sweetie."  
  
Pleasantly surprised, Sam turned around and teased her with a grin, "after 3 minutes?" He happily hugged her back though, until his friends cleared their throats.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Josie, this is Jeremy, Arlyne, and Riley whom you've met."  
  
Josie went forward to hug each as Sam rattled off their names, "Hey guys, I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Then, feeling a burst of inspiration, she suggested, "Let's all go to Rachita's, my treat!" 


	6. Rachita's Kiss

Sam felt pleased with how his friends were interacting with the love of his life. He was even aroused with Josie's constant fondling of him. The two couples and the lone bachelor had chosen a private booth inside Rachita's.  
  
(Author's Note: Rachita's is a restaurant name I made up. If it actually exists, it's just a coincidence. Anyways, it serves French cuisine, and is famous for its chocolate concoctions. With that said, on 2d story!).  
  
The lights were a little dim to create a delightful atmosphere, but the occupants can still see each other's features. Arlyne and Josie had slid into the center, followed by Jeremy and Sam respectively, sitting on the outside of their loved ones. Riley then pulled up a chair, sort of being the head of the table.  
  
After a delicious dinner, Sam's three friends started bombarding Josie with tales of his childhood. Sam pulled Josie closer, so that her back was to him, her head resting on his chest. He circled his arms around her stomach as they both faced his three friends. Arlyne was immensely happy with the couple's reaction to each other. She smiled as Sam gently kissed the top of Josie's head, then broke out into a huge grin as Josie responded by rubbing his arms sensuously. Sam was immediately on fire when Josie then picked up his hand and started kissing each of his fingers softly. He had to let go of her before he started hyperventilating. He couldn't believe how fast he had reacted to her touch even if it was just a small caress. He imagined their lovemaking would be the most passionate, sizzling event of the century.  
  
Sam finally forced himself out of that train of thought just as Jeremy addressed him. "Hey Sam!" managing to catch the expression on his friend's usually mild countenance. Jeremy chuckled inwardly before continuing, "Why don't you tell Josie about the Spiderman incident?"  
  
Seeing Josie's curious expression, Sam began sheepishly, "I had these Spiderman pajamas. I thought when I wore them, that I had super powers. So one night, I tried to walk up the side of the garage." He paused, glanced at his friends who were trying hard to hold in their laughter.  
  
Josie broke in, a playful smile on her face, "Did you make it?"  
  
Sam answered with a deadbeat expression, "Yeah, to the emergency room!" Finally all five let out a howling laughter.  
  
When the amusement was dying down to a few chuckles and giggles, Josie turned around to face Sam. Her eyes were sparkling and her mouth was still curved into a smile. She cupped his face and brushed a feathery kiss across his cheek before gently kissing him on the mouth. "I'm glad you survived so that we could be together now," Josie half-teased.  
  
The three friends were touched with Josie's treatment of Sam, they couldn't think of a better woman for their beloved friend. She was sweet, beautiful, and very much in love with Sam. They could see they were perfect for each other, both were totally decent people who deserve to have a loving relationship.  
  
Riley thought to himself that he would gladly give up bachelorhood if he could find such profound love with a woman. He was envious of Sam's newfound happiness, though he cheered at his friend's good fortune, it was about time Sam found someone other than the bit** Laura.  
  
"Josie, you got a sister or friend as beautiful and sweet as you?" although Riley asked the question as a joke, he sincerely hoped there was someone out there for him.  
  
At Josie's adorable blush, "Hey, you're hitting on my girlfriend?" Sam bantered with one raised eyebrow and a grin.  
  
Riley couldn't help but grin back at his friend's new display of expression, it has been a long time since they shared battle of wits.  
  
"Nah, I'd give blind date or setup or whatever, a chance if I can meet the woman of my dreams too!" he answered. Turning back to Josie, almost seriously he pleaded, "Well, what do you say?"  
  
Immediately thinking of Aldys, Josie brightened up, "There might be someone for you!"  
  
They decided to continue the discussion at a later date when Sam and Josie would be coming to Riley's BBQ and pool party. Riley found it surprising that he trusted Josie to find the woman for him even if they had just met hours ago. Although he was always a womanizer, he was glad that he had women friends like Arlyne and now Josie who he can trust and talk to as himself.  
  
Jeremy and Arlyne hugged Sam and Josie goodbye before inviting them to dinner the next night. Riley also decided to call it a night and left the two lovebirds to themselves after he had offered to pay for their dinner.  
  
"That was really nice of Riley, Sam!" Josie slipped her arms around his waist, before continuing, "I love your friends, they were very kind and they love you too. I'm really glad you have friends you can count on."  
  
Sam agreed. "They have been wonderful to me all these years even when Lara wouldn't have anything to do with them. I felt so guilty, but they understood." He then beamed as he stared into the blue pools of her eyes, "they love you too Josie!"  
  
Josie smiled. "I'm glad." Squinting her eyes, she stared back into his green ones with a playful grin, "speaking of which, what was it Arlyne whispered to you that made you look funny?"  
  
"I look funny?" Sam asked in return. "Define funny."  
  
"Stop changing the subject, mister!" she slapped him lightly on the arm, then began rubbing it as if it was bruised.  
  
Sam felt the heat again, all coherent thoughts seem to fly out of his mind as his gaze penetrated her eyes. His smile faded, a few times he tried to clear his throat, but it was to no avail. Seeing the burning passion in his eyes, Josie's smile also faded as her eyes mirrored his, their faces coming closer together.  
  
"Do not let her go! Ever!" Sam whispered huskily. At Josie's confusion, he explained, "I intend to follow Arlyne's advice."  
  
Josie's eyes were now glassy as she nodded in understanding. "I love you Sam," she whispered back.  
  
He answered her with a tender kiss that became more possessive and more demanding as both their hearts and souls intertwined. The kiss left both feeling as if the world was revolving around them and they were flying into the sky. It was ecstasy as they were filled with fantastic sensations running through their whole body when their lips had touched.  
  
With superhuman effort, Sam pulled back, then hugged her tightly to his chest as they both struggle to bring their breath and fiercely pounding hearts back to normal. Still shaken with need, Sam reluctantly escorted Josie out to his car and began their journey home.  
  
In the car, Sam held Josie's hand with his free right hand on top of her thigh. He forced himself to concentrate on driving and on the road in front of them. He couldn't bring himself to look at Josie, his control was already slipping since the kiss.  
  
Josie was reeling from their passionate embrace at Rachita's. She truly believed they were meant for each other, she loved Sam with all her heart and soul. It was amazing how wonderfully comfortable it was to just ride in silence, aware of each other's presence.  
  
As they reached Josie's apartment, Sam always being the gentleman, went to her passenger door to help her out. They walked to the front door, arms around each other.  
  
Suddenly he stopped, shutting his eyes tightly. "Josie, I, I can't." He began, facing Josie. 


	7. Cellular Invitation

Author's Note: Thanx 2 every1 who R&R.  
  
To Deidre: I made a typo regarding the Geller's house. It should read "after Josie's and his(Rob's) parents died. Thanx 4 pointing that out.  
  
To Penguin FF: read this chapter to find out what Sam can't do.  
  
Josie's smile began to falter, not sure where Sam was going with his declaration. Sam opened his eyes, surprised at the pain he saw in hers. His twin emeralds widen in understanding, she thought he was rejecting her. Wanting to assure her of their mutual love, Sam pulled Josie into a warm embrace, his cheek caressing her hair.  
  
"Sweetie, I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I was acting like a pubescent teenager, almost having you right here on the driveway." Seeing the twinkle in her still glassy eyes and a start of a smile on her lips, he chuckled quietly.  
  
Josie blushed, both relieved and excited at the prospect of Sam being aroused by her kisses. She basked in his adoration as he continued, "I had to regain control of my-umm-my-my- (flustering, at a loss for words) libido."  
  
Finally seeing the humor of the situation, both went into heaps of laughter. With a tender peck on the side of Josie's mouth, Sam finally sauntered to his Ford truck and blew her a kiss before he started the car. He watched her enter her apartment before driving away.  
  
Josie was still giggling happily at Sam's confession that she didn't hear the phone until it rang for the fourth time. Breathless, she reached the handle and uttered a husky "Hello?"  
  
"Hey gorgeous!" Sam called out happily. "I'm still on the road right now with my cell."  
  
"You miss me already?" Josie asked playfully.  
  
"Well, that too." He answered with a chuckle. "But in my rush to-you know- get away before-you know-not that I don't want to-but you know." He started spluttering again.  
  
"Chill, hon! I got it! Continuing on?" she giggled again.  
  
"Oh, ok. Anyways," Sam took a deep breath to calm himself. "I want to invite you to my parents' house for the weekend. We'll be having a surprise party for my cousin's medical school graduation. He's around our age, so there'll be lots more of my friends that I want to introduce you to. So what do you say?"  
  
Josie was touched that Sam holds her in such high regards as to be unable to wait to let the whole world know that she belongs with him. Although a bit anxious, she couldn't wait to meet the rest of his friends and family. Hopefully, they're as kind as Jeremy, Arlyne, and Riley had been.  
  
Sam hadn't realized he was holding his breath until Josie exclaimed with a hearty "I'd love to Sam!"  
  
He considered it a huge step to take the woman of his dreams home to his parents. In all their five years of dating, he wasn't too keen nor as excited to bring Laura to his birthplace. She never really cared enough to ask, all she wanted was an arm candy for her own social functions. Sam knew it in his heart that his parents would take Josie to their hearts, perhaps a daughter they never had, or better yet, future daughter-in-law. She is beautiful, kind, intelligent, and funny, in short, just amazing.  
  
Friday finally came. Sam had instructed Josie to pack Thursday night so they could leave right after Sam's done for the school day. She had decided to get off work extra early, managing to surprise coworker Gus and bring laughter to friend Anita.  
  
(Author's Note: I'm not sure if the movie NBK revealed where Sam was from, so I'll be inventing a hometown).  
  
Putting their suitcases inside Sam's Ford pick-up, the loving couple drove for four hours, singing along to Shania Twain's 'From this Moment'. The long trip was filled with laughter due to Sam's amusing analogies, Josie's quiet snore, then Sam's(as they take turns behind the wheel), and more peaceful silence.  
  
Finally, their destination was only a quarter hour away. 


End file.
